


AU

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chairman Meow and Church judge Magnus, Confident Alec Lightwood, Flirty Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “What? Not even a private reading for me?’’ A smooth voice chuckled and caused Magnus to freeze.





	AU

“He does not like me,’’ Magnus murmured as his two cats, Church and Chairman Meow stared judgingly at him. “He doesn’t! I-I’m just another... Conquest to him.’’

“Meow,’’ Chairman argued and Magnus glared at the cat who innocently stared back at his owner, tail swishing back and forth.

His phone buzzed in his and he glanced at it, stomach coiling in nervousness when he saw who the was from. _“Your friend Clary gave me your number. I didn’t know you two were close, otherwise I would’ve asked for her to set us up ;)''_

Magnus’ stomach swooped and let out a tired sigh. '' _Alexander,''_ he texted back with shaky hands. _''I don’t think you and I work. I’m sorry.''_

He then quickly threw the phone away as if it had burned him and let himself fall flat on his face on the couch. The cats stared at their owner unfazed, not moving an inch as there was a rapid pounding on the door.

He got up with a groan and basically slouched to the door. “I’m sorry I am not in the mood for readings today.’’

“What? Not even a private reading for me?’’ A smooth voice chuckled and caused Magnus to freeze.

He lifted his head to meet hazel eyes. “Alexander? What are you-’’

“You said you and me don’t work.’’ The taller man said, lifting his hand to ask if he was allowed to come in. Magnus stepped aside. “I believe the future brought us together. Maybe a reading could show you, you were brought to me for a reason.’’

The warlock swallowed with sweaty hands. “Fine then.’’

A very beautiful smile appeared on Alexander’s face and Magnus’ heart might’ve melted, a fond smile on his face as he closed the door.


End file.
